


Drunkenness

by qwerth



Series: Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But also, Desk Sex, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Multi, Not Beta Read, lucifer/reader I guess since I write in second person, we die like Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth
Summary: Two times Lucifer got drunk. One is fluff, the other, who knows?The summary is lame but I swear the writing is not. You absolutely do not need to read any previous parts to read this one-shot.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Series: Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807312
Kudos: 47





	Drunkenness

**Author's Note:**

> Using my OM! OC Tsuki here as well because it's hard to write with a true gender-neutral/reader MC LOL
> 
> The first story is pre-relationship!! And heavy based on the drunk Lucifer chat ;)  
> Enjoy, I found this fic lost in my google drive and I think it's good enough to post.

Lord Diavolo has invited Lucifer to a drink’s night to commemorate his birthday. Since neither he nor his brothers commemorate their birthdays, he accepted, gladly. Lord Diavolo had also mentioned he wanted it to be a simple meeting between friends, so no talks about work were allowed. Every time the topic would end in a conversation about work, Diavolo quickly changed the subject. 

The meeting is on the bar of an expensive members-only club. Lucifer is already a few bottles of Demonus in, playing with his drink while Diavolo is trying to think of another subject, he had just stopped the conversation when it drifted into RAD’s student council problems. 

“So, how’s Tsuki?” Diavolo asks, Lucifer blinks and looks at him, he has a big smile on his face. “It’s been a while since I saw them. I heard your last visit to the human world went well.”

‘ _ Well, it didn’t go that good, actually’ _ , Lucifer almost corrected him, suddenly remembering his outburst while shopping, but that’s inexcusable of him and Lord Diavolo doesn’t need to know it.

“Impetuous as always,” he answers and then drinks whatever is left on his glass.

“Haha, they sure do have a lot of spirit! I like it on them, though. Don’t you too, Lucifer?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Don’t lie!”, Diavolo laughs and pours more Demonus for both of them. “I think we made a great choice in picking Tsuki. They are smart, hardworking, courageous, kind, honest to the point of being straightforward. Come on Lucifer, why don’t you tell me what you  _ really  _ think of them? It’s only the two of us.” 

Lucifer stares at him, he doesn’t like his tone. What is Lord Diavolo suggesting?

“They are a  _ pain _ ,” he looks to the side and drinks a long sip of his Demonus.

“Don’t say it, I know you like them,” Diavolo reproves his answer. “Isn’t Tsuki a good change in the House of Lamentation? You keep talking about how your brothers are closer to each other and how Tsuki makes them like humans more. Cleary Tsuki has its flaws, but I honestly think their presence brings better than troubles.”

Lucifer hums, starting at his half-empty glass. Why is he talking so much about the human?

“I guess”, he trails off, but the alcohol in his head brings many memories. “They are a trouble magnet. I didn’t know a human could be so clumsy and easy to be dragged into other’s troubles. Why are they even trying to fix everyone’s problems in the first place? Who gave them the right?” he drinks more. 

“But they did fix others' problems, no? Isn’t that a special quality of them? I think it’s very enviable.”

Diavolo’s eyes drift, looking around the bar, but without setting on any place, deep in thought. 

“It was a good idea, wasn’t it?” hearing no response, Diavolo elaborated. “The exchange program.”

“But it didn’t end yet, how can you tell?”

Diavolo lets out a forced laugh. 

“Was it a good idea to bring  _ Tsuki  _ here?” he rephrases, amused. 

“I would have said ‘Hell, no’ a few months ago without hesitation,” Lucifer snorts. 

“So, that means you changed your mind?” Diavolo presses him for an answer, moving his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Hum. I guess so? They aren’t bad. They can be kind of cute when they are not doing anything stupid or indulging in my brother’s schemes.” Lucifer stops, his mind filled by memories of Tsuki, the human can evoke a large number of emotions on the prideful demon that he normally keeps on hiding. However, not every emotion is unpleasant. Since Diavolo wants to know his opinion he should just tell him. “I thought their guts and straightforwardness were very troublesome, but I’m starting to think it’s amusing. The way they are always so upfront about being treated right and not taking anyone’s bullshit is worthy of respect. All my brothers like them so much it is hard to stay mad at them.” He pauses for a few seconds, staring at the bottle of Demonus. “I guess I like them too.” 

Diavolo chuckles. 

“I know right? They are great. Hopefully, the rest of their stay here will be full of nothing but happiness.”

Lucifer agrees. Tsuki already went through too much shit in the Devildom and there are still months until the exchange ends. Lucifer would also appreciate fewer problems to deal with. 

Thankfully, Diavolo doesn't stay on the Tsuki subject for any longer, it is starting to mess with Lucifer’s head and he’s afraid of what he would end up saying. 

Trying to leave, Lucifer makes a bet with Diavolo, whoever empties a bottle of Demonus first wins. He won, but at what cost?

  
  


Luckily, Lucifer had taken a taxi, there’s no way he could drive back home. His head is still spinning, so he decides to bring more Demonus from his hiding place because it looks like a good idea on his head. Out of habit, he goes straight to the working desk in his room. He sits here, looking unamused to his documents, and shoves them all in the drawer. Too many words to read and make sense of. 

Stripping off his coat, waistcoat and tie, he makes himself comfortable at the chair. Drinking straight from the bottle, he grabs his D.D.D, planning to send a few messages to Lord Diavolo to inform him he's back home and going to ‘rest’, as Lord Diavolo had suggested. But he isn’t. He looks through his messages, trying to see if anything needs his attention right now, maybe Mammon caused a fuss in his absence, who knows. His fingers pause at Tsuki’s contact. Lord Diavolo was excited talking about them today, he doesn’t know why, all he knows is that now, he can’t stop thinking about them as well. Lucifer has all of those… unwanted feelings boiling inside of him thanks to the small human. He wanted to get rid of them, but, at the same time, is the first time he ever felt such strong emotions about anyone, he couldn’t decide if it was for the best or for the worst. Their last message was a simple “Have fun!”, after he had informed them he was going to come back home late thanks to his drinking night with Diavolo. Unable to tell what a good decision is from a bad decision; Lucifer sends them a text. 

**Lucifer**

Hey, Tsuki. How are you doing?

I’m back and I was just wondering if you’re fine.

Can’t stop thinking about you.

:kissing sticker:

**Tsukishima**

Who the Hell are you and how did you get Lucifer’s D.D.D.?

Mammon, if it is you, you are SO dead.

Don’t invite me to your funeral.

**Lucifer**

How dare you think that brainless, pathetic excuse of a demon, can steal my D.D.D. from me?

It is me, Lucifer.

Do you think that low of me?

What even do you think of me?

I am here thinking only of your good and you attack me. Comparing me to MAMMON.

**Tsukishima**

:shocked sticker:

Are you drunk?

**Lucifer**

How can you tell? You really know me well, Tsuki!

Hehehe

I was drinking Demonus with Diavolo earlier. I’m sure I told you that, right?

And you know… he kept on saying all those nice things about you… Making me think about some things....

And I want to tell you, I’m really happy you’re down here with us.

**Tsukishima**

Oh my

:shocked sticker:

I am happy down here too. 

You and your brothers make me really happy.

:blushing sticker:

How are you even typing right now? You sound so drunk.

**Lucifer**

I’m fine, I never felt better in my entire life!

**Tsukishima**

…

**Lucifer**

…

Urg.

Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins…?

Oh, right. I did…

My bad, my head is spinning so much.

I should go to sleep. 

Goodnight Tsuki.

Love you.

The bottle of Demonus is empty over Lucifer’s desk. Eyes still on his chat with Tsuki, even after saying goodnight. There’s this feeling, in the back of his head, that he said something he shouldn't, but he can’t quite get why. He tears his eyes from the D.D.D. for a minute to shake the bottle, annoyed at its emptiness. When he looks again at the couple’s last texts, he blushes deeply. 

‘ _ Did I really typed ‘Love you? _ ’ His confused drunk head couldn’t even choose where to panic over more. Does he love Tsuki? What even will Tsuki think? How did he even typed and hit send on it?

A notification sound scared him off his panic, bringing his attention back to the chat.

**Tsukishima**

Love you too!

Sleep well, drunken Luci <3

Can’t wait to see your face tomorrow >:)

The demon smiles at the message, his blush is deepening but he’s feeling calm. Tsuki is either making fun of him or being serious, anyway, this is for tomorrow’s Lucifer to take care of; present Lucifer is beyond pleased. Maybe liking the human wasn’t so bad after all.

\----------------

  
  


Lucifer is stressed out today. You know this since he didn’t even greet you when he came back from RAD. He locked himself in his study and you decide you didn’t want to anger him even more so you let him be. 

Later at night, you see the avatar of pride going up the stairs. You had gone to the kitchen to grab some water, but following Lucifer is such a better idea, the reckless and adventurous side of you says. Every time Lucifer gets too stressed out he searches for some alcohol. 

As expected, you found him in the music room, he hides his drinks behind a bookcase here. Lucifer uses a funny password to open this hiding place, and scan the shelves full of drinks. Knowing the exact location of Lucifer’s hidden booze would earn you a lot from his brothers, but you aren’t sure if you can manage to let the information slip anything soon. The relationship you have with Lucifer now is way too good to go and sell his private information to his brothers. It could ruin everything and bring unwanted punishment. 

“Stalking me around isn’t fun,” the demon says, his eyes turn to scan you, hiding in the shadows. 

“Took you long enough.”

“I always knew you were here.”

“No, you didn’t,” you laugh when Lucifer ignores the statement. You are pretty sure he is already half drunk, he’s stiff and his speech is a bit off.

“If you tell my brothers my password, I’ll hang you upside down in the hall and let you here a whole day,” he warns, calmly, while looking at his collection of drinks, as if he was telling about the nice weather. Somehow, it makes the threat worse. 

“Me? Never,” you feign innocence. “Besides, that would be unpleasant,” Lucifer chuckles. 

The demon observes a rather nice bottle of Demonus, but puts it back and gets a green wine bottle. 

“Care to join me for a drink?”

You take a moment to think, weighing the pros and cons. Lucifer has on his hand the drink that would make you drunk on purpose. 

“I don’t know, we are both terrible drunks,” memories of the time either of you got drunk comes to your mind. You, being a bratty, chatterbox drunk and Lucifer an emotional drunk. You wonder what would be a mix of the two. “Aren’t you in a bad mood too? You stormed into your study without talking to anyone.”

“Ah, did I let my kitten wait for me for too long? If so, I apologize. Here, let’s have a drink in my study so I can compensate you for earlier,” he winks. “Never mind my previous state, I was too stressed.”

“I take that the alcohol helps put you at ease? I wouldn’t expect you to be an alcoholic, Lucifer!”

“I am not an alcoholic, mind your words, Tsuki,” he scolds, serious. “But I would be lying if I say it didn’t help me sometimes. Now come, drinking alone is lonely, I rather have some nice company.”

_ Oh? _ A smirk cracks into your face, as Lucifer handles you a bottle of wine and gets another one from his hiding place, before closing it. 

The study had it’s door open, but Lucifer locked it as soon as you entered. Paying no attention to its interior, you walk straight to his working desk and bring a chair to sit in front of it. Leaving the bottles at the table, Lucifer goes to catch two glasses from his shelves. Wine is served and you drink it carefully, it has a strong taste of alcohol and burns your throat when you swallow the liquid. Lucifer takes a more moderate sip of his glass, he's definitely half drunk already. It would be nice if you didn't let him drink too much, Lucifer's pretty unpredictable when sober, even less drunk. 

As an attempt to distract him, you ask about his work. The avatar of pride goes on a full-blown ramble about his reports and how his coworkers are all incompetents and he even brought attention to his brothers, criticizing how they always seem to make more problems when he has the most work to do. After the rant, he pours even more wine and drinks it all at once. Feeling anxious, you empty your own glass without even noticing, realizing only when Lucifer offers to pour more for you. Eyeing the liquid, you are not sure whenever to drink more or not, you’re starting to feel light-headed.

"What about you?" Lucifer asks, he brings one hand to stroke down your arm, his touch taking you out of your daydream. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was gaming till late. Was on my way to the kitchen to get some water when I saw you in the stairs and changed my mind."

"A curious cat, you are." Lucifer is starting to stumble on his words. 

His gloved hand keeps on ghosting on your skin, on smoothing moves, it feels nice, but you rather get his bare skin touch… Lucifer eyes stare at you, intensely. Breaking eye contact, you bring your glass to your lips and finish your drink. You didn't drink as much as the other time, but it is surely starting to make you feel different, there is a fuzzy feeling in your belly and your eyes are starting to get unfocused. 

Lucifer let go of your arm to go get the other bottle. In a second, you grab it as well, stopping Lucifer and creating a shocked expression on both of you, since the quick acting surprises even you.

"Uh…" you didn't expect to actually stop him in time but now there's no turning back. "I think you drank enough already," you smile weakly. The demon's shock morphs into annoyance. "Ah, why don't we go to your room?" you add, in a hurry, fighting over the bottle. "Let's sleep together, it's getting late and you deserve a break."

Lucifer hums, lowly, seeming to consider. After a minute of pondering, he smirks, ripping the bottle from your hand.

"I have a better idea," making the exact opposite of what you expected, Lucifer brings the bottle to a nearby shelf and let it here. Then, he collects the empty bottle and glass and puts them all on the floor. "We can do it here." The demon walks over with a predatory expression and you stand up in reflex. 

"Do... what?" your pathetic question falls on deaf ears. The answer is clear.

Before you can react again, Lucifer pins you against the desk, putting his hands on both sides of you. He licks his lips in anticipation. Your heartbeat increases. Sweating, you feel a mix of fear and horny.

"Luci…"

He silents you by pressing his lips on yours, kissing you desperately. Lucifer spares no time licking and biting your under lip to urge you to open your mouth. Doing as he wishes, Lucifer deepens the kiss. One of his hands holds his weight on the table, the other travels down your leg, groping your thigh, firmly, making you gasp on the kiss. Pulling away briefly, you can take a quick breath. A second later, Lucifer captures your lips again, kissing you and making you moan. He’s being rough, you can tell, normally he would take things slower, way slower, and torture you until there’s no other option than beg for him to fuck you into the mattress. The demon has probably lost all his self-control by getting himself drunk. 

He brings his hand higher, it tugs at your pants waist for a bit, before setting on your hip. Getting even closer to your body, Lucifer makes you sit at the table. Your legs lock on his hips immediately. Losing yourself to his drunken kisses, you moan more. Biting his lips, Lucifer pulls away moaning, his voice is rough and low, barely human, but it still makes your stomach twist in excitement. He looks down at you, with such hunger on his eyes, part of you is afraid he can actually eat you. He dives down after a few seconds of admiring your helpless state and bites into your neck. 

You yell and Lucifer is already licking and kissing the bite mark. He travels on your neck, kissing the soft skin. He brings his left hand to stroke your hair while his right one gropes at your thigh again. You pass an arm through his back, the other feels his muscular chest. You stay like this for a while, panting heavy. There's a hot feeling down on your belly, between your legs. 

Lucifer pulls away and you sigh at the loss of his heat. This went south a lot faster than you wanted. Lucifer has reached his limit, he takes your shirt on his hands and yanks it off you, tossing to the ground without care. You feel his hand taking some hair off your face and stroking your cheeks. Lucifer takes his glove off his other hand with his mouth.

"My kitten looks so precious, trapped like this," he admires your figure, making you blush at his words. Retrieving his hand from your face he takes that glove off too and gets rid of his shirt. It's so breathtaking, watching Lucifer strip over you. You can feel wetness coming from your pants, you’re as lost as him and there's no way any of you are going back to a room anytime soon. Lucifer pulls off your pants in one movement and opens his belt and zipper. In no time he is back to kissing you.

"Lucifer…  _ Aah _ !" you try to call him, but he’s kissing you whole face while his hands explore your bare chest. He nips at your earlobe and his hot breath makes you shiver.

"What is it, my kitten?"

"Luci… There's n… no lube here," you manage between quick breaths and moans.

"I can fuck you raw…" he start kissing at your chest, hands going down.

"NO!" you scream, while dragging your nails down his back, making sure he gets your attention. You are not  _ that _ drunk to allow it.

As if going back to reality, Lucifer flinches above you. His face meets you and an intense stare contest happens.

"I'm kidding," he says after his pause, kissing your forehead. It doesn’t feel like he was kidding before. "Let's just touch each other's for now, kitten."

Groaning, you bring a hand to stroke Lucifer's hair, it's soft and nice. Lucifer take it as a green signal to pull down your underwear and rubs his hard dick into you. Moaning, you pull Lucifer closer towards you and kiss him roughly. The demon shifts his position and embraces you, making both of you close enough to rub your hots into each other's, moving your hips together. 

The passionate kisses don't stop and Lucifer has to bring a hand between your legs to stroke himself. You drop one of your hands from his back to do the same, taking his dick in your hand, making Lucifer moan loudly and shiver. Lucifer's fingers fly away and start working on you, your pleasure roses with his actions. Everything you can hear is the loud beating of your heart and yours and Lucifer’s moans. After a few minutes, you reach your orgasm first, pleasure filling your mind and body, even forgetting about Lucifer for a few seconds to focus on the sensations. Lucifer's hand goes back to himself and he helps you strike him into his climax. He comes all over your stomach a few seconds later. 

You both pant heavy, very still for a few moments. Lucifer pulls away first, cleaning his hand in his pants (that are somehow still here). He takes you on his arms and then you two collapse into the ground. The avatar of pride starts leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on your neck, while you catch your breath.

"This was wonderful, kitten, but I still want more," he breaths into your neck.

"Insatiable, aren't you?” you complain, tired. "Let's move to the bedroom then."

"Anything you wish, love."

Lucifer had the decency to get your clothes for you, no way you’re going to his room naked, what if any of his brothers see you? You groan about putting back the clean clothes while dirty but clothes can be just washed again. Lucifer just closes his zipper and puts his shirt back. without even buttoning, and he claims he’s done. Praying no one sees you two on a  _ cleary  _ after sex fashion, you leave the Study with Lucifer. You two resume from where it left off until late.


End file.
